1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an electronic device and an imaging device equipped with an air pressure sensor.
2. Background Information
It is conventionally known in the art to test the watertightness (whether or not a watertight state is maintained) of a housing having a watertight structure. For instance, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2010-135429, a separate apparatus had to be connected in order to test the device in question.